Cara Moto
by Revenge77
Summary: Yugi has a sister who knew where he was, but didn't say anything to him. She worked for Seto for three years and is supposed to be dead.
1. The sister to the king of games

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, my only disclaimer.

But I do own Cara and Keira

Oh, yeah Cara sounds like (Car-ra not Care-ra and Keira is Key-ra.)

The sister of the king of games

Oh,Hello I'm Cara Moto the little sister of the king of games which is Yugi Moto. You probably all ready know that though and you probably didn't know that I was ever alive. So here's the story about why you don't know about me and my parents.

I was five at the time and my parents were on a plane heading for for London to see this special doctor for me. (I hate doctors especially when there meant for me, so doctors beware.) You see I suffer from nightmares almost every night. So we were flying over Egypt because the pilot decided to take a detour and that is when the chaos started. The left engine suddenly died and my father ran to me and open the cargo door and pushed me out into the sandy dune. And I was up set about this for months and I had hit my head on some sandstone when I was pushed out of the plane.

The plane exploding from hitting something hard was the last thing I saw before I passed. I never got to see what though from hitting my head and waking up in some random oasis not knowing how I got there and that's where I found the millennium bracelet. And stay I there and hunted for my food using hand crafted spears until Pegasus found me the next year. Then I lived with Pegasus for two years until I ran away when I found out that he was planing to steal my soul, but I still kept the cards he gave me. After that I got a job at Kaiba Corp in security to watch after Mokuba. I also thought about finding Yugi, but my fear of rejection kept at Kaiba Corp and I kept that job until Battle city. So now I'm back where I started, which is home. I can't believe after seven years away from my remaining family, I am home again. Let the story begin.

Revenge:How did you like my intro?

Yugi: Awesome.

Revenge: Thanks :)

Seto: Why would I give a job to a kid, that couldn't even watch over him when she's younger than him?

Revenge: Shut up, this my story.

Seto: Cry baby.

Revenge: I'll get you for that. (Storms off in anger.)

Cara:Hi guys.

Joey:How is she...when did she...where did she uh, you know never mind. (Walks off.)

Yami: To be continued


	2. Home

Revenge:(Bumps into Bakura while walking to the park.) Sorry.(Continues walking.)

Bakura: You better be you little pest.

Revenge:(Stops and turns around and walks strain up to Bakura.) What did you call me Snow white.

Bakura: You're quite brave pest, for a mortal child. I'll let you live for now, but I won't let you off for calling me Snow white. (Walks off.)

Revenge:What's the matter, you un-royal pain do you not like the nickname that your hair give you for it mocks your face unlike Ryou's? (Runs.)

Bakura: Why you little...(Runs after her.)

Home

I walked up stairs from my bed room to find Yugi,Yami, and Grandpa were standing at then end of the stairs giving me a good glare.

Then Yugi said, "Cara why didn't you tell us you were alive,"

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady,"Grandpa said and Yami just stood there with his arms crossed glaring at me which I did not like. So when I got to the living room and on the couch I told them almost everything. They seemed pretty shocked by some of the things that happened and when I was done we were all quite for a while until Keira broke the silence by pointing out that she could not think with the phone ringing. (Oh,yeah Keira is the spirit of the bracelet that I found and she looks a lot like me. You see we both have blonde hair with strand of hair on the left of our heads that is black outlined in maroon. And we both have purple eyes. The only two differences is that she is taller than me and under her left eye she has a black marking that looks like lightning with thorns on it.) Then I pointed out that the phone was ringing and Grandpa went to answer it, which left me and my brother alone with the spirits.(Yami was still glaring at me unknowingly knowing that I could see him.) I leaned back into the couch still favoring my broken arm and leg.

And Yugi seemed to notice it to so he set down by me and asked, "What wrong with your arm and leg?,"

"Nothing is wrong," lied wincing in pain I moved.

Yami seemed to notice that little wince and said, "She lied Yugi she is hurt otherwise she wouldn't have winced when she moved,"

Yugi looked at me before asking again, "What is wrong with your arm and leg?,"

"Nothing," I said stubbornly not wanting to confess to my pain.

"Cara we can't help if don't tell us what is wrong," He said trying to get me to confess. And with that I forced myself down to my room because I didn't want to break under my brothers pressure. So when I got to my room I lied on my bed to try to get some rest which didn't last long, before I got confronted by Keira who said, "Why didn't you tell him you were in pain they could have helped,"

"I don't know I just didn't want to emit that I was hurt and vulnerable to harm," I said.

"Well, you well have to tell them sooner or later, but right now get some sleep,"She said. And with that I went to sleep.

To be continued

Revenge:(Runs strait into Yami and falls to the ground.) Ow. (Sits up holding her head and looks up to see Yami and the others.)

Yami:(Laughs and helps her.) You should really be more careful you know.

Revenge:Yeah, I know, but I made Bakura very angry so don't tell him I was here.

Bakure: It's to late for that kid, and if you try to run again I'll send you strait to the shadow-realm.

Revenge:Oh, I wasn't planning on running. (Pulls out a card from her pocket and holds it up and the huge monster comes to life.) Bakura I want you to meet my favorite Duel monster card and my friend Black Rose Dragon. Now my friend use black rose flare.(Laughs and looks at a stunned and brunt Bakura who is standing there in shock and skips off after the monster returns to its card.)

Yami and the others:(Stand there in awe of what just happened.)


	3. Why?

Revenge:(Skips down the sidewalk humming Blown away by Carrie Underwood and stops when Seto bumps into her.) Hey, watch it rich boy!

Seto:(Stops and turns around to face the name caller to see Revenge.) You!

Revenge:Whats your deal Seto bumping into people? Oh,wait I don't care because your a rich selfish Jerk.

Seto:(Walks up to Revenge and points his finger her face.) Listen here little girl, I don't like you and your attitude so I'll watch what you'll do and say if I was you.(Yanks his hand back in pain and runs after Revenge.)

Revenge:*Ten seconds ago.*(Bites Seto's finger and runs.)

Why?

"I wonder why she didn't tell me she was hurt Yami," Yugi said.

"Perhaps she was afraid to confess that she was hurt," He answered.

"That doesn't sound like a thing Cara would do," I said.

"Maybe so, but you haven't seen her seven years and you heard for yourself what she has been through and I have a feeling that she didn't tell us everything like why she left Pegasus," He said.

"Yeah,she was kind of edgy on some subjects like Kaiba," I said.

"I also notice that she seemed to know that I was there because I could of sworn that she looked right at me when I talked to you,"He said.

"Yugi, it's time to eat," Grandpa said.

"Okay Grandpa I'll be right down," I said.

"Go ahead Yugi we'll finish this conversation later," Yami said and he disappeared.

And with I went down stairs and when I got down there Grandpa looked at me and said, "Yugi, well you please go get your sister I tried calling her, but she didn't answer,"

"Alright ,Grandpa, I well," I said. And I headed down to the basement where Cara's room was. I made sure to knocked before I entered her room to find her sleeping. I walked over to her and noticed she was having a nightmare so I shook her shoulder to wake her up and it worked.

She opened her eyes and said, "Yugi, I don't feel well,"

I looked at her and said, "Come on lets get you up stairs," Then I got her to stand so I could help her up stairs. After ten minutes we finally got to the top of the stairs and I helped her onto the couch.

"Grandpa," I called, but Grandpa didn't answer so I walked into the kitchen to find a note that said: Yugi, I had to run out to get more milk and eggs for breakfast tomorrow. I trust you well look after your sister and yourself why I'm gone.

Love Grandpa

P.S:Your's and Cara's plates are in the fridge.

(Well at lest I know why he didn't answer me.) I thought and walked back to the living room to where Cara was and she was asleep on the couch with Yami on the other side of the room just standing there looking at nothing. So I walked up to Yami and asked him, "I still wounder why she waited to say something about the fact that she was hurt and wasn't feeling well and what are you looking at?,"

"She well tell us if she wants to ,Yugi, and there is another spirit in the room," Yami said. "I don't know why though," I said referring to Cara.

"Wait what?," I asked.

To be continued

Revenge:(Runs into a ally and faces Seto panting.)

Seto:(Scowls at Revenge.) You are going to pay for that.

Revenge:What are you going to do beat me up? (Scouts the area for a way out and then hears a thud. Turns around to see Derek standing there with Seto out cold on the ground and gulps.){Thinks: I rather face a angry mean rich teen more than a angry alpha werewolf that I poured wolf-bane on.}

Derek:(Walks up to Revenge and drags her off with her slightly crying and complaining over her hurt arm and the the stupid wall.)

Revenge:*Ten minutes ago.*(Tries to get away from Derek,but ends up accidentally running into a brick wall and falls on her arm first.)


	4. Nightmares

Nightmares

It was what I feared the most another nightmare and it was about what put me in the pain that I was in now. Keira and I were in a duel to the death with that psycho Malik's mind salve and he said, "I was the only thing standing between him and the Pharaoh,"

Then he said, "Here's the rules, for every thousand life points we lose you well suffer pain and when your life points hit zero you well die,so lets begin shall we," I gulped but didn't back down even when his servant was about to put a metal collar with a chain attached to it on me. I went first and looked at my cards which were Hopeful Angel,Card incentagration,Mirror Force,Silent spirit,Green eyes silver dragon, and Poison-Fang. Then I drew my card which was Dark-Claw and said, "I'll play, Silent Spirit in defense mode and put this card face down in the dirt for now that ends my turn,"

"I'll play Blazing-Warrior in attack mode and play a magic card known as a thousand minus which well destroy a thousand of your life points every two turns starting now," he said.

When that happened a brick fell and crushed my right arm causing me to scream and that's when Keira came out and said, "My turn,"

"Well well if it isn't the Pharaoh's sister, it toke you long enough Princess," he said and Keira drew a card which was Vampire Princess and she played it, but for some odd reason Blazing-Warrior attacked her.

"Confused ,Princess, when ever a monster gets played with less attack points than my Blazing-Warrior he get to attack it right away and five hundred of your life points are lost and without setting off any trap cards the first time," He said.

She laughed and said, "You think I would really be that stupid, my vampire can't be destroyed unless it's sacrificed,"

And as she said that our vampire returned then she said, "It's still my and I well sacrifice my Silent Spirit and Vampire Princess to summon Green eyes silver dragon then I'll put this card face down and that well be all for now,"

(Let me take back over.) I said mentally to Keira.

(No you might get hurt again.) She said back.

(Here let me make you a deal. I will take over from here and if I get hurt again you can take over for the rest of the duel. Deal?) I said.

(Fine, but your going to do what I say.) She said and let me take over.

"I'll play this card face down and then I'll play my Vampire lord in attack mode and that ends my turn, little Cara,"He said. (He is up to something and I don't like it. Now lets see what you have.)

"I'll play my Hopeful Angel which makes me throw out two cards and drawl three and summon a monster to the field," I said. The two that I sent to the graveyard were Poison-Fang and Dark-Claw and the three I drew was Pot of Greed,Nightmare Elf Maiden,and Thorn-Heart.

"First I'll play Pot of Greed (Yes, two of the cards you needed.) next I'll play Nightmare Elf Maiden which allows me to drawl any magic card I want from my deck. Then I'll play this card face down,but now my Green eyes attack his Blazing-Warrior and that ends my turn," I said and could hear Keira saying play your cards right Cara and you well win your life and freedom.

The guy didn't even yelp when he lost two thousand life points he just snickered at me and laughed before saying, "You really think that well help you another face down card. Well it won't do you much good,little Cara,"

"First I'll I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blazing-Warrior then I'll sacrifice my to monsters to summon my almighty Dark Serpent and I didn't forget my magic card that takes away a thousand life points form you," he said.

I screamed in pain when I felt the crack in my left leg and Keira took over then said "You set off my trap card. Card Incentagration which destroys your magic card Thousand Minus, but I had give up five hundred life points to do so," Then felt something stab me in the right side of my gut and stayed there.

"I end my turn,Princess," He said.

"Alright,my turn I'll by play Thorn-Heart in attack mode," she said.

The serpent was about to attack her when Keira said, "Hold on! You just went for my bait and set off my trap card Mirror Force,"

His serpent was gone leaving him with two hundred life points then she said, "Next I'll play this card Carnivore Reincarnations which allows me to bring back two meat eaters from the grave,so I chose Poison-Fang and Dark-Claw. Then I play Super Polymerization to make Cerberus Wolf. Now my Cerberus Wolf attack his life points directly,"

"Wait, you can't attack with fusion monster on same turn it got created," he said.

"That true unless it has a special ability that allows it to attack right away and in my case it does," Keira said and smiled darkly. (Keira, he ain't worth it don't do it!) I cried out, but it was to late she sent him to his doom.

"No!," He screamed before getting a blade in his head. She got the key to the collar unlocked it and left in pain.

I woke up to my brother shaking my shoulder and I said, "Yugi, my arm and leg hurt," He just looked at me before he made me stand up and helped me upstairs then walked me over to the couch.

Next he called for Grandpa who didn't answer so Yugi left to find Grandpa while the spirit Yami was staring me I couldn't help, but to stare back at him before saying, "You know it's not nice to stare at people,"

He still glared at me so glared at him in return that didn't last long because I was getting tired and was falling asleep then Keira's ghost came out of the bracelet and said, "Get some rest ,Cara," She didn't have to tell me twice because I was out with in seconds.


	5. The other spirit

**Cara Moto**

* * *

The Other Spirit

Keira just set there in front of Cara starring at the other spirit who been glaring at Cara so I finally asked, "Why stare her down ,Spirit?"

He looked at me before saying, "I thought I felt another presence here but I didn't suspect another Spirit,"

"Well, I am here so deal with it," I said.

"Why are you here any way?" He asked.

"I'm here because Cara is here and where ever she goes I have to follow," I said.

"Why don't you just leave?" he asked.

I thought foe a minute then I said, "Because I'm the spirit of the millennium bracelet like you are to the puzzle,"

He just nodded and Yugi walked back in the room and looked at Cara then said, "I wounder why she waited to say something about the fact that she was hurt?" he asked Yami.

"She probably didn't want to say anything because she was afraid of what might happen,"he said.

"I don't know why though," Yugi said.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt... You know what I actually do, so anyone want to help me convince Cara she needs to go to the hospital," I said.

They looked at me and Yugi asked, "Who is she and why does Cara need to go to the hospital,"

"I don't know who she but I do know she's the spirit of the millennium bracelet," Yami said then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm known as Princess and Spirit, but Cara calls me Keira," I said.

"Well,Keira why does Cara need go to a hospital," Yugi asked me again.

"Lets see her right arm broken,left leg broken, and she was stabbed in her right gut," I said rather calmly.

Yugi was in shock and Yami was trying to get him to snap out of it. (Yugi, come on snap out of it. Yugi!)

(I'm alright,but we need to get her to a hospital.) Right when he was about wake up Cara the phone rang and he went get it.

"Hello," Yugi said.

"Hey,Yuge, what ya doing," said Joey.

"Oh,hi ,Joey, I can't talk right now I got to take my little sister to the hospital," Yugi said.

"Wait! Yuge, you have a sister why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Joey asked.

"Well it never really crossed my mind," Yugi said.

"Wait there we're coming over," Joey said and hung up. Yugi hung up too and went to the living room and sat down in the chair.

"So who was that on the phone," I asked, but Yugi didn't answer he just sat there thinking.

"Fine I'll find out for myself," I said in anger and we stayed quite until the door rang.


	6. The friends, two spirits, Yugi and a pan

**Cara Moto**

* * *

Yami:

Three Friends,Two Spirits,Yugi, and a Pan?

Joey rang the door bell and waited for Yugi to let them the house Yugi walked up to the door to find Joey and Tristan were standing there.

They walked inside to see that Cara was not planning to share the couch any time soon so they sat on the floor and Joey asked, "So that's your sister?"

"Yeah,"said Yugi.

"How old is she and what her name?" Joey asked.

"Dude," Tristan said.

"What?!," Joey asked.

"It's fine ,Tristan, and to answer the question ,Joey, she is twelve and her name is Cara," Yugi said. Cara stirred slightly in her sleep before waking up to see that Yugi was talking to Joey and Tristan.

"What going on ,Yugi, and why are they here?" she asked.

Yugi looked at her before saying "Cara there because they came over and we're about to take you to the hospital to get some x-rays," her eyes widened real big when Yugi said that and then I heard Keira's thought which were saying (Oh no.) and oh no is right.

Yugi saw the look on her face and said, "Oh no, Cara please tell me your not thinking what I think your thinking," and she just forced herself to stand up, but Yugi made Cara sit back down.

"I'm not going to the hospital and you can't make me," she said.

(Ten minutes later)

"Cara, put down the frying pan before someone gets hurt," Joey said.

"You mean like you," I said. Joey looked confused until she hit him in the head with the frying pan and yelped when she did that.

I watched Joey get back to his feet and walk over to the phone and call Tea, "Hey, uh, Tea, we kinda need your help at Yuge's house, so hurry up well ya," he said and hung up.

"I wounder what that was about, but I'm guessing I'll find out when I get over there," Tea said to herself before leaving to Yugi's house. When she got there she didn't bother knocking before entering because Joey sounded serious. So when she walked through Tristan was out cold in the living room floor with Yugi tending to him.

Joey was sitting on the couch holding a ice pack to his head and she asked, "What happened here and why is Tristan unconscious,"

"Yugi's sister happened," Joey said.

"Sister?" she asked.

"Yeah, Yugi has a little sister that really doesn't like hospitals," he said.

"So a little girl knocked Tristan out and hit you in the head just because she doesn't like hospitals?" she asked.

"Yep, pretty much," said Joey.

She just laughed and Joey looked confused then asked, "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing except that you got beaten up by a little girl who needs to go to a hospital," she said laughing.

"She has a frying pan Tea," he said.

"Well, what do you want me to do," she asked sounding more serious now.

Yugi got up from Tristan's side and asked, "Can you help us talk to her?"

Tea looked at Yugi and nodded. We all headed into the kitchen to see that Cara was dozing and Yugi started towards her,but was stopped by me saying, "Yugi, wait let me do it she already took out Tristan."

(Alright, but be careful on what you say.) he thought and I took over.

I turn towards Tea and Joey and said, "You and Joey should take Tristan and leave it's getting late,"

"But, Yuge," Joey started to be cut off by Tea, "Come on Joey," and they left. I was careful on walking over to Cara and trying not to scare her off. When I finally got over there I gently took the pan away from her and set it down on the counter.

I gently picked her and she started crying and saying, "No, please don't take me to the hospital,"

"Shhh, calm down it's alright no one going to hurt you," I said trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not alright the doctors killed my parents... it's their fault their dead," she cried. (Cara, please don't cry. I really don't like it when you cry ,Cara, so please stop.) I heard Yugi plead for her stop crying in his thoughts.

"It's alright little one I'm not going to let them hurt you. Now please stop crying," I said calmly. After a few minutes I looked down at the little girl in my arm and she seemed to have cried herself to sleep.

I walked into the living room to find that Joey,Tea,and Tristan were still here and I asked, "What are you guys still doing here I thought you left,"

Joey just smiled and asked, "You really think we're going to leave you alone with her?"

"Dude, seriously you really need to stop trying to ditch us when things get ruff," Tristan said.

"Joey and Tristan are right," Tea said then grumbled, "For once,"

"Well, you did a good job handling this little situation,Spirit," said Keira.

I payed her no attention and said, "Well I found out why she was hostile about the you know what."

My friends seemed know what I meant by that before Joey asked, "And that is,Yuge?"

(Just say our parents to make it easier ,Pharaoh.) Yugi thought interrupting mine of what to say at the end.

"She was scared because she thinks that it's the doctor's fault to what happened to our parents," I said.

Tea looked at her and said, "Poor kid."

"Yeah, Yuge no one at that age should have to feel like that," said Joey.

(Well this sucks they have no idea that I can here them talking, plus I want this whole hospital thing over and done with) Cara thought and with that we left to take Cara to the hospital and left Grandpa a note explaining what happened at the house.

To be continued

Revenge: I finally escaped from Derek now it's time to take care of Seto.(Pulls out a frying pan and climb on top of Seto's car.)

Revenge:Hey, Seto. (Hits Seto with the frying pan and knocks him out.)

Yugi: Hey, Pharaoh do you think Revenge has a Yami?(Looks at unconscious Seto.)

Yami:(Also looks at unconscious Seto.) Yes, Yugi, I do think Revenge has a Yami, but let just hope the Revenge with the frying pan is the Yami.

Joey:(Walks past the unconscious Seto and burst out laughing.) I wonder if Revenge will do some of my dirty work with me.(Smiles evilly and runs off to find Revenge.)


	7. At the hospital

I don't own anything, but I do own Cara and Keira

Oh, yeah Cara sounds like (Car-ra not Care-ra and Keira is Key-ra.)

At the Hospital

Cara:

When I woke up something uncomfortable on her leg and arm, and my side hurt and itched like crazy. Then I turned and saw that Yami was still in control and was sleep with his down up drooling.

"Eww, gross," I mumbled.

Then I said, "Wake up sleepy head."

He didn't seemed fazed so I lightly punched Yami with my good arm and got a response, "Em, what? I wasn't sleeping!"

I looked at him in shock for a minute before bursting out laughing and saying, "Wow, you should have seen you face it was priceless!"

"Okay, calm down before you rip your stitches, plus it wasn't that funny," he said and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Oww!," I said.

"Told you would hurt yourself," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well you were still a total buzz kill," I said.

"A what?," he asked.

"A sourpuss?," he still looked confused so I continued "Umm, A stick-in-the-mud?,"

(She means you killed her fun.) Yugi thought.

"Oh," he said.

I was about to say something when the doctor came in and said, "Good your awake now lets see how things are."

He looked down at the chart and smiled then said, "Well it looks like your good to go let me just go get the paper work for your Grandfather to fill out and you should be good to go," and he left.

"Rushed much?" I asked.

Yami let Yugi take over from here and Yugi said, "Yeah, well he probably has a lot to do though."

"I still think he rushed through the paper work though," I said.

"So now you want to be at the hospital after all that you put us through just to get here?" Yugi asked.

"No that's just the pain killers talking so lets go shall we," I said.

He laughed and said, "Fine I'll let you have that one Cara."

"Hey, what happened to your friends?" I asked.

"They went home hours ago," he said. Then a nurse came in with a wheel chair that they put me in and Grandpa and Yugi took me home after the doctor gave them my medication. He said it was for the pain and that it well either make me drowsy or make me cranky. And I bet Yugi and Grandpa were hoping for drowsy because nothing is worse than a angry me.

On the way home Yugi was starring at Keira like he didn't trust her. Now Keira was starring back at Yugi, like she would stare at bikes and puppies. (Which she hates because I got hit by a bike,long story, and bitten by a puppy while playing with one.)

What day at the hospital.

To be continued

Revenge:*Sings while shooting at bird with her bow&arrows.*99 birds in the air 99 birds I shot one down tracked it down 98 birds in the air 98 birds,etc.

Bukura: There you are you little brat.

Revenge:*Sings.* Zero birds in the air zero birds turns around shoots the thief*Shoots Bukura in the foot* and runs like heck out of town.*Runs away as fast as she can.*


	8. I'm the past, wait, Shadow Game, what?

I don't own anything, but I do own Cara and Keira

Oh, yeah Cara sounds like (Car-ra not Care-ra and Keira is Key-ra.)

Cara:

Once at home Yugi and Grandpa made me took me to my room and made me get in bed. After that Grandpa went upstairs leaving me with Yugi.

{He wont stop be overly protective and he wont let me have some space to think.} I said mentally to Keira.

{He's being your brother...Or he just doesn't trust me.} she said and I sighed and looked at Yugi.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just worried," he said.

"Don't I had worse things happen," I said darkly and pulled my deck and handed him it.

"Now I think you owe me a duel," I said and he sat on the other side of my bed then handed me his deck. Then we shuffled each other's deck the handed them back the their owners.

"You first," Yugi said and I drew my six card, which were:Hieratic dragon of the east, Lonely Soul, Midnight Angel, Thorn-Heart, and Hooded Dark Magician Girl.

"I'll go first...I play Midnight Angel in defense," I said and then a light appeared from my bracelet and I black out.

Once I got my sight back I was in a forest, like in my dream, then I saw Yugi past out.

So I limped over to him and shook his shoulder and said,"Come on Yugi wake up."

"Who are you?" Yugi asked looking at me confused. With that I stood up and walked to where I heard water and I looked at my reflection. I was in the clothes I wore before I went home: A brown hooded leather jacket, white cami, of course, my bracelet, skinny jeans, and belted brown knee high flat boots. Another downer was I looked about eleven. My hood was up so my eyes were covered by a shadow. I was in the past...No I most of just zoned out again and was having another weird daymare.

"Hey, wait up who are you?" Yugi asked and ran up to me.

"Red, now can you leave me alone?" I asked.

"I don't remember seeing you on the ship," Yugi said.

"I don't enjoy my presence being known," I said.

"Hey, Yuge where have you been?" Joey asked running up to us. Wait why do I know his name,oh, never mind, I give up.

{Cara, this is some shadow game you and Yugi are the only real people here. Wake him up and I'll wake Yami up, but be careful.} Keira said and I remembered what happened.

"Yugi, don't fall for his trick we're not really in Duelest Kingdom, it's a shadow game," I said and he looked at me strangely.

"Don't listen to her, Yuge, she's a liar," fake Joey said.

"Yugi, believe me, I only lie if I see it fit," I said and Joey smirked.

"Guys, stop it!" Yugi cried out.

"Who are you going to believe a lying stranger or me,Yuge," Joey asked.

"I've never was a stranger,Joey, but if I recall you aren't the real Joey Wheeler," I said and Yugi started siding with him.

"Yugi, don't," I said.

"I'm sorry, but I barely know you," Yugi said.

"Yugi, remember these words that only two souls remember. A puzzle is not only a challenge it's a game to play and have fun with," I said quoting the words he told me once we were little and I was having trouble solving a puzzle. He just froze remembering those words like I just hit him with a hard ball I just threw.

"Ca...," he started then I shhhhed him.

"Let the secret, lie in the bottom on the wishing well for now," I said and he sided with me.

"How?" he asked the his eyes went wide and his memory hit like a brick.

"A shadow is great for the game hide and seek," I said and he realized we were in a Shadow Game.

"Oh," he said and looked down on me.

"Wave good bye Joey, we're going for a walk," I said dragging Yugi into the woods where I decided to rest and my wounds started to reappear.

{Cara, you need to rest I'll keep watch for now.} Keira said and I let her and I started fall into a sleep.

Yami:

Keira got me to remember by barging into my soul room and argued with me.

{Yugi, let me take over, we both know you don't fair well in the Shadow Realm.} I said and Yugi nodded and let me.

"So, you decided to step up for you're little double too?" Keira asked with a smirk on her face.

"Lets just find a way out of here," I said and she got up with the smirk still on her face.

"Sure, thing,Sherlock, lead the way," she said and followed me.

To be continued.


End file.
